Lost Soul's Fate
by Elyzah
Summary: Kagome leaves because of a stranger. Will Inuyasha and the gang be able to follow her traces? If they do, will it be successful with the shadow watching and waiting? ON HOLD
1. The Beginning

Hey. This is my second story. Please read and review. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang.

Lost Soul's Fate

By Kat

Chapter 1: The Beginning

------location------

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

------------------------------------ With Kagome ------------------------------------

Kagome fled the place in which she once loved. She had too, everywhere she went, she was haunted. She couldn't even go to the past for peace. Why did he keep on following her? How had he found out about her going into the past to fix her doing? She kept on asking herself. But she couldn't return no, never. If he had managed to even gain enter to there, she did not know.

_Inuyasha, I'm sorry_ Kagome thought as she ran to her house to get her stuff. She already had her good-bye note in hand. All it said was this 'I'm sorry but I must leave for your safety I love all of ya' short and sweet. She had signed her name at the end; she just couldn't let those she loved get hurt. She was crying before she knew it, it was so hard to leave everything she knew. She had done it once before but now it was different. The first time she fell though the well she didn't know how to get back but that was only three days.

Kagome never imaged HIM to be like that. Sure she didn't like him, but he was obsessed with her. He wouldn't leave her alone, he threatened her, and both of her families. If she didn't do as he bid, he said he would kill them. She had no choice, she had to run. Inuyasha would never understand. He would have just killed him, but she couldn't let him do that. Sango and Miroku would want to help but she couldn't let any of them do it for her.

As Kagome entered the house she did it both swiftly and quickly dropping the note. She had her things already packed from the feudal area so she was well prepared for her life. She didn't want to think on how her life would end up as. She was scared but she had to do this for her family and friends. Without looking back she left the house. Kagome took the shards she had with her, for one day, she would return and she didn't want Naraku to have all the shards.

----------------------------------- With the Group -----------------------------------

Inuyasha was fed up with waiting. _What was taking Kagome so long she was supposed to be here at noon but it was getting close to sunset. Now he had no choice but to go and get her before Shippo nagged his ears off and he liked his ears thank you very much. _He thought.

Right on time Shippo said, "Inuyasha. Where is Kagome? She is taking a real long time. why don't you go get her?"

"I was just leaving" and with that said he was off.

By the time Inuyasha got into Kagome's house, he saw her family circled around a note with her mother reading it out loud, "'I'm sorry but I must leave for your safety. Love ya. Kagome' Well I wonder where she went? She can't be far, but she is now seventeen do you thinking she could handle it? Oh Inuyasha, did Kagome go to your time?" She said as she looked up at him.

It was so hard too look at her. She was grief-stricken. He hated to tell them the fact is that he had no idea where she was. "I don't know, I came to get her. I'll go look for her right now." He said, but he realized his mistake. He wasn't at all familiar with this world.

"But you don't know where to look, it would be easier to ask the police to look for her. Come back in a few days maybe we'll have something. But for now it would best if you took care of the others." Kagome's mother said.

Inuyasha, hating to go back to the rest of the group. Took off with an empty heart.

"Miroku, Sango, Kagome isn't home, she is missing so what do you want to do? stay here are go look for shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lets wait here for a few days, then decided," Sango suggested. They all nodded their head in agreement.

----------------------------------- With Kagome -----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kagome crashed at a hotel a long ways off. The next day she couldn't remember where she was. It was strange, the place was completely different from the hotel....

* * *

Ok so there is the first chapter. Review please!!!! 


	2. The Discovery

Thankx for the reviews everyone who did review!!!!! Now on with the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang.

Lost Soul's Fate

by Kat

Chapter 2: The Discovery

-------- location ---------

"speech"

_thoughts_

* * *

----------------------------------- With Naraku -----------------------------------

Naruku was quite smug, ever since he planted one of his incarnations on that girl that's always with Inu Yasha. He made it so that it grow and fed on what that person fears most so her fears were slowly going and feeding his little pet. Then, when it has reached the maximum, it has taken up every little thing she fears inside it, becoming all of those things. He had become really annoyed with her every since she destroyed half of his body. She always seems to be able to help Inu Yasha or someone destroy his plans. You could put it that her power has grown really strong and he was a bit fearful of her. But he would never say so, even if that girl meant his doom. Then he would simply kill her by all means necessary, but make it look like he didn't mean too, so that they wouldn't try to guard her.

But now there seemed to be a problem, for he couldn't sense his lovely little creation. He should be able to sense it at all times, but it seemed to just now elude him to where its location is. Calling for Kanna, he told her to show him where she and his creation were.

After awhile, the mirror was blank, Kanna then spoke in that dreadfully unfeeling tone, "it appears that the girl is beyond our sight."

Fury welled up in Naruku, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'BEYOND OUR SIGHT?'" he shrieked.

------------------------------ Inuyasha and the group ------------------------------

The group seemed so lonely; they were all in slow spirits waiting for Kagome to return. As usual, Shippo started to annoy Inuyasha. After being poked for the millionth time, Inuyasha finally got up.

"WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No," Shippo pouted, "you haven't gotten Kagome yet and I miss her." Breaking down in tears. "It's your fault she hasn't come back yet," he managed between the tears.

"Shippo does have a point, you seem to be always arrogating Lady Kagome." Mirkou said. Sango nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha, then spoke obviously frustrated, "fine, I'll get her."

Shippou smiled and cheered, "Yay!"

With that said, Inuyasha left to go retrieve Kagome.

------------------------------------ at the well ------------------------------------

Inuyasha caught a little piece of paper, it seemed to be a note. Sniffing it, he realized that it had Kagome's sent on it. He started to read it.

Dear friends,  
Sorry I have blocked the well I have to go somewhere far, far away due to certain problems I have in my era. I left you all but one shikon shard. I felt if I keep one I will always remember you so do not worry.  
Always, Kagome  
Shocked, was all that could be said about how Inuyasha was feeling right now. She had left him. He then started on his way back to tell the poor news to the rest of the group with a heavy heart.

As someone watched this smugly, it thought, _maybe this will work after all_.

-------------------------------- With Kagome ---------------------------------

After running for the whole night, Kagome finally reached a town still full of fear. She just knew that he would come after her no matter what. She had shielded the well not to stop her friends from getting to her, but to stop it from getting them as long as it was in her era, they were safe. But she didn't know if he could go through the well or not. She had seen the shadow kill her family, all of them gone. The next day, on the news, she found out her friends had been killed. Yura and the rest. He had even managed to kill Hojo too. She realized that he was after her loved ones, anyone she cared about would die because of her, and that what she feared most. She barely had enough cash for the night at a hotel.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Ive just been really really busy. Hope ya enjoyed the chapter, please review. It took me a while to update I'll try to update more often. And thank you to all those who have review. Oh and could ya tell me what pairings ya might want. Sorry if the chapter is a bit short. Oh and if you're against a Sess/Kag story, then please tell me. 


	3. The Storm Approaches

Sorry for the long wait! Hope this at least gives you something to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang.

Lost Soul's Fate

By Kat

Chapter 3: The Storm Approaches

* * *

With Kagome

Kagome pulling out a journal she had kept and started to write.

"The shadows grows near

As we shake in fear

Let not fall this hope

But try to cope

For life is dear"

This was one of her favorite poems. Even though it was short it gave her hope that not even He could take. As long as she lived she would have hope. She just hoped that Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippio would be okay. It had been a week since she sealed the well, and she constantly worried. She didn't really know how she felt for Inu Yasha but she cared for him as a friend if nothing more so.

Kagome knew that she could not stay in any one place for to long or else he would come and destroy the whole town. She was already wondering what the authorities were doing about it, but soon her question was answer as she turn on the television,."The mass murderer who has murdered over a dozen of people is still at large, if you have any information please call us now." The news caster said.

"Well that answers my question, they're using the news figures, and the police are probably on high alert by now." Kagome mumbled as she fell down to go to sleep on the hotel bed.

Surprisingly enough the hotel room was a deep blue-ish, black-ish, with silver, it would remind people of drifting in or above a deep ocean. The bed was mainly blue with the silver creating the effect of light reflecting in the water. The walls were that of the nighttime sky it even had a good star chart on the ceiling, with the moon as the glow-in-dark light bulb.

With one last look around the room she fell asleep.

With the Inu Gang

Everyone was highly upset after Inuyasha revealed the news to them, poor Shippo fell into tears. Sango missed Kagome she was like a sister to the girl.

Finally, Miroku broke the silent sobs of Shippo, "We should look for the rest of the jewel shards, and" with a heavy sigh he finished with, "Kagome would want us to finish without her."

"Monkey" (A/N: hm I wonder who would have said that?) Inuyasha shouted.

All sweat dropped and responded with a subtle, "Huh" and Sango in this case a "are you insane Kagome is gone for who knows what reasons, her life is in danger, and all you could say was monkey!" As Sango raged on, Inuyasha started to try to defend his sudden outburst. TRIED that is.

"But there was a monkey," Inuyasha said as he points to a tree "look, look, he's there now!" As Sango turned around to look at the "monkey", Inu yasha fled for his life.

"Um I hate to tell you this Sango but inu yasha just left." Mirkou said, calmly, as his hands wandered to far low. "I already knew that monk" she said with a slap she continued, " keep hands to yourself you stupid monk!" With a shout of frustration, Sango whacked the monk on the head again and chased after Inuyasha. While Shippo started to crack up through his tears at the group's behavior.

Mysterious person also know as him or he

He was growing closer now, he could smell her sent near, she would run after all. In a sense he was all of her fears. But then again in some sort of twisted and sick way she made him who he was. Seeing the hotel draw near he headed off in that direction at full demon speed, not caring at all for the bystanders.

With one final burst of speed he reached his destination.

* * *

author note's: sorry I took so long to updated but I'll try to updated once a month from now on

though if had a bit more reviews I might be more encourage to updated and forsake my art of laziness ? though but thank you for all those who review and

once again sorry for taking so long. I know the chapters are short, but I can type those more quickly. I'll try to go faster, and once again thank you for all those

who review, soulful ice, bazooie I'll explain all soon if your confused I love chocolate too and I would also like to thank shangxiang10

Ookami also known as lil


	4. Author's note Read this

Hey

ATTENTION due to lack of inspiration, or what is more commonly known as a writers block, both stories will be on hold and true fate may eventually be dropped. If you do no wish this upon thyself then please let us know by review our email us.

So I'm so sorry but I will defiantly continue writing lost soul's fate but I am on a serve writer's block. Please I beg of you good readers if you have any suggestions please say so. I am truly sorry if this grieves you so, but I just can't think of anything. But thank you Starxfairer, Your Crimson Death, bazooie, and shangxiang10. Once again thank you and sorry bye for now if you wish for more info. You can visit ladylillyofazra for she has written these stories but decided to leave them Lady tsukiyo'no.


End file.
